


The Things We Learned

by on_the_wing



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Lists, Meta, Moral Lessons, Okay Life Choices, Poor Life Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/on_the_wing/pseuds/on_the_wing
Summary: What they learned, whether or not it was true.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 3





	The Things We Learned

**Abel**

\--Ignore anything disturbing about your partner and everything will be fine.

\--It's surprisingly easy to fuck things up beyond repair.

**Abel’s dad**

\--If you don't let kids do what they want under your roof, they'll go do ten times more of it somewhere else.

**Amaru**

\--Don't be afraid to ask for help.

**Athos**

\--Being friendly to everyone may not get you laid, but you’ll have people to hang out with.

**Bering**

\--Keep track of your henchmen.

\--You are too old for this shit. 

**Cain**

\--Lead with the carrot.

**Cook**

\--What you toss in the trash may come back to bite you in the ass.

**Deimos**

\--Doing things for someone won't always make them like you.

**Deimos and Praxis**

\--Just because someone did something nice for you once doesn’t mean they want to be friends.

**Encke**

\--Some day you’re going to have to choose.  
  
**Encke and Keeler**

\--Lock the door first.

**Ethos**

\--Sometimes being proactive isn’t enough.

\--Keep trying and eventually someone will listen to you.

~~\--Neglected Girls Shouldn’t Worry, That’s What God Made Sailors For~~

**Hayden**

\--Just do your fucking job.

**Helios**

\--Sometimes your choices aren’t really yours.

**Isolde**

\--Our superiors don't always have our best interests in mind.

**Ivan**

\--Even mice have teeth.

**Keeler**

\--Spit and smiles can only hold things together for so long.

**Luna and Patel**

\--Sometimes it's time to look away from the screen.

**Phobos**

\--If at first you don’t succeed, spy, spy again.  
  
**Porthos**

\--You can’t protect him all the time.

**Praxis**

\--Speak now or it’ll be a lot harder to get them to listen.

**RBG**

\--He’s not thinking about you.

**Selene**

\--No one's going to offer you what you want, so you'd better ask.

\--People may be ungrateful little shits, but if you don't take care of them everyone suffers.

**Valentina**

\--They will definitely make some questionable choices, but it's okay to leave the kids alone.

**Vicks**

\--You’re never going to find out where the blood came from.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be a comprehensive list--feel free to add your own in the comments. 
> 
> I left out Ludmila because I'm pretty sure she already knows everything. :)
> 
> Title changed after the fact because Kapla brought it to my attention that it had the same name as a SF fic that scarred us. Now it's referencing a Goodyear fic instead, phew. :)


End file.
